Sil Vous Plait
by BananaSpice
Summary: Fluffy, Diodeshipping drabble. Everyone is named and acts like they do in the Japanese version of XY because that's the only version I watch, and I like those names better anyway! Don't like, don't read!


(Originally written in notebook and scanned, translated to typing format by Fenrakk101 )

I found this while cleaning up files on my computer XD I KNEW I had written a Diodeshipping fic!

Everyone is named and acts like they do in the Japanese version of XY because that's the only version I watch, and I like those names better anyway! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Citron let out a cry of embarrassment, his face a bright red as he huddled on his bunk having hidden in his room after the debacle in question. As usual for his little sister, Eureka had attempted to get another pretty girl to "keep" her brother.

It was sort of sweet in its own right, but oh so embarrassing! Citron wasn't even looking for a date, though that was probably why Eureka was. Still! She could at least ask someone he knew instead of total strangers... During his internal monologue, Citron had devolved into a hopeless cycle of quite literally twiddling his thumbs together. Yes... someone he knew...

"Oi! Citron!" The science legend was pulled from his musings at the sound of his friend's voice.

"A-ah! Satoshi," Citron responded quickly, hoping the last of his previous blush was wiped from his face. Jumping to his feet, Citron gave a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head. "What brings you back here? I thought you were training."

"I was, but I saw you head inside and thought maybe we could have a quick battle," Satoshi replied with a smile, bringing a sheepish grin to Citron's face.

"I... better not," Citron replied, sighing. "I doubt I could put out a decent effort at the moment, and Harimaron is with Serena and Fokko making treats."

"Oh, okay, I guess," Satoshi replied with a shrug. It looked like the Kanto trainer was going to leave, but he glanced back once he got to the door. "Is something wrong, Citron?" he prodded a bit out of character.

Citron gave an enormous sigh. It must have been blatantly obvious if even Satoshi noticed. "I'm just... frustrated I guess," he admitted, feeling his walls crumble as he continued. "And really embarrassed, too."

Satoshi cocked his head to the side and then made a sound of understanding, as if everything made sense to the assumedly dense boy. "Eureka, right?"

Citron nodded. "I know she means well, but she does this to every girl we meet. I'm surprised she hasn't done it to Serena yet."

Satoshi interrupted the rant with a chuckle. "Actually, she has."

"W-what?!" Citron exclaimed, regaining his previous blush. When had that happened? Oh, this was more embarrassing than when Eureka asked strangers to "keep" him.

"If it makes ya feel better, Serena said 'no,'" Satoshi offered, practically adding salt to the wounds. No, Citron didn't want to be set up with Serena, but that didn't make it any less depressing to be rejected once again.

"Gah!" Citron hid his face in his hands. "I know she means well, but at times Eureka treats me like a troublesome Pokémon she can't seem to trade away."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Satoshi asked, moving back into the room and sitting on the bed next to Citron.

"Yes... but she's too young to really understand what I'm telling her. I don't think she even realizes how embarrassing it is for me." Citron knew his sister only did it all out of love, he only wished she wasn't so overzealous about his love life (or lack thereof). He wasn't even old enough to get married yet!

Satoshi struck a thinking pose for a moment, long enough for Citron to become curious of his friend's thoughts before letting a sly smile cross his face. "I have an idea."

"You... have an idea?" Citron asked, raising a brow skeptically. What was Satoshi going to do? Challenge Eureka to a Pokémon battle? She was far too young for that.

Satoshi, however, just grinned. "Yep! Eureka should be in the kitchen with Serena." He nodded to himself, standing from the bed. "I'll be right back!" the Pikachu trainer proclaimed before running off.

Citron blinked twice in confusion before barreling out of the room after Satoshi. What was he going to do to Eureka?

"And there!" Serena proclaimed as she stuck the tray of confections into the oven. "Now we wait for them to cook," she stated, smiling sweetly at Eureka, who cheered. Both the young girl and the three Pokémon at the table had splotches of flour and other ingredients covering them, making Serena laugh at their gusto.  
"And once they're all done, we can use them to find Oniisan a bride!" Eureka cheered excitedly.

Serena just shook her head, but her smile stayed in place. She had learned to accept the eccentric little girl and her matchmaking schemes.

"Mmm! Something smells good!" Satoshi announced as he entered the kitchen, causing Serena to blush slightly.

"You really think so?" she asked with a smile. "They're almost done, you can try one when they cool."

"Aww, only one?" Satoshi jested, grinning at the two girls. He did so love a tasty treat, after all.

"Yep! Only one!" Eureka proclaimed with a grin. "I'm gonna use the rest to make Oniisan irresistible and win him a wife!"

Satoshi sweat dropped at the proclamation. "Actually, Eureka," he spoke, squatting down. "There's something I need to say to you about that."

As Eureka tilted her head in curiosity for what Satoshi had to say, Citron arrived at the kitchen door. Lucky for the genius, it was cracked open ever so slightly so he could peek inside. What was Satoshi doing?

"Eureka," Satoshi said gently, getting on one knee, one hand on his heart and the other holding the younger girl's. "May I have your brother, sil vous plait?"

Both Citron and Serena's jaws dropped, nearly hitting the floor. This was possibly the most unexpected thing they had seen Satoshi do thus far.

Eureka, on the other hand, reacted much differently. Her eyes grew wide, mouth opening in slight surprise before she gave a loud cheer and leapt onto Satoshi. It was at this moment she finally noticed her brother peeking through the crack in the door. "Oniisan! Oniisan! Satoshi will keep you!"

Satoshi gave a sheepish grin at his friend hiding behind the door. "You fine with that?" he asked, honestly wanting to know.

"H-hai..." Citron replied, barely forcing the words to come out, his face a vivid red in color. Someone he knew...

He just knew things were going to get crazier from here on out. But at least Satoshi would be there too.


End file.
